


and if you were mine

by chaotic_carisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_carisi/pseuds/chaotic_carisi
Summary: “You know, that guy’s been staring at you since you sat down.” Barba said, gesturing towards a table behind Sonny as he raised his glass to his lips. “Don’t turn around. You don’t want to seem suspicious.”“Is that right?” Sonny asked, his eyes lingering on Rafael’s lips as he fought the urge to turn around. He appreciated Barba trying to set him up, but there was only one person Sonny was interested in.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	and if you were mine

“You know, that guy’s been staring at you since you sat down.” Barba said, gesturing towards a table behind Sonny as he raised his glass to his lips. “Don’t turn around. You don’t want to seem suspicious.” 

“Is that right?” Sonny asked, his eyes lingering on Rafael’s lips as he fought the urge to turn around. He appreciated Barba trying to set him up, but there was only one person Sonny was interested in. 

“Maybe you should go talk to him.” Barba placed his glass back on the table, not breaking eye contact with Sonny, who just laughed at his suggestion. “I’m being serious, Carisi. You need new friends, or better yet, a relationship.” 

Sonny laughed again, taking a drink from his own glass as he shook his head. “I don’t think so, Barba.” 

"Why not?" Barba asked, peeking around Sonny once more as he watched the apparent handsome stranger behind him. "It's bad enough you trail me at work, Carisi, but now I can't even go to the bar without you." 

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you rather be drinking alone?” Sonny and Barba had been growing a lot closer, and as much as Sonny wished for something to happen, he knew the pair would never be more than friends. 

Barba pushed his empty glass towards Sonny. He would never admit it, but Barba enjoyed spending time with Sonny. They had become good friends recently. But that’s all they were, he reminded himself. Just friends. “I’d rather you found someone else to follow around.” His tone was harsh, but Sonny could tell by his smirk that he was joking. It had taken a while for Sonny to learn how to tell the difference between Barba joking or being genuinely annoyed. Apparently, Barba said everything with an edge of sarcasm, which didn’t help Sonny at all. “Come on, it’s your turn to buy.” Barba said, pointing towards his glass. “Maybe you can get something else while you’re up there.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sonny scoffed, standing up and making his way to the bar, finally getting a glimpse of the man that had been checking Sonny out, according to Barba. As Sonny noticed who it was, he couldn’t help but let out a groan, glancing back at Barba who was grinning. As Sonny turned back around, he noticed the ‘stranger’ was making his way over to him. 

“Carisi. What brings you here.” 

“Sergeant.” Sonny offered a polite nod to Dodds, slightly nervous to be talking to him outside of work. “We were, uh, just having some drinks, talking about the case.” He said, gesturing to Barba behind him, who waved to Dodds as though they were best friends. 

“Barba did well in court today,” Dodds said, waving back before turning and waving to the barman for another drink. “You must be proud of him.” 

“I- What?” Sonny turned to Dodds, wondering what he meant as the barman pushed a glass towards him. 

Dodds looked slightly flustered as he looked from Sonny to Barba behind him. “Oh. Uh, I assumed everyone knew. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”

“Say anything about what?” Sonny asked, still confused. 

"Well, you guys are together, right?" There was silence for a moment as Sonny began to understand what Dodds meant, the only noise coming from the barman pouring drinks a few feet away. 

"What… Barba and I? Together?" Sonny burst out laughing, hoping he had managed to hide the anxiety in his voice. "No, no. No, of course not, what gave you that idea." 

"Oh. Well, you’re always together, I just thought…” Sonny wasn’t listening to Dodds’ answer. He could only wonder if the others at the precinct thought the same thing. “I mean, you look good together anyway, if that counts for anything, I don’t know. Sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Sonny said once the sergeant had stopped rambling. “It doesn’t mean anything.” But what if it did? Now Sonny could only think of one thing, one person, and he wasn’t sure what to do about these thoughts. 

He was so wrapped up in these thoughts, he didn’t hear what Dodds said next, only something about his father and an early morning. 

“See you at the precinct, Carisi.” He said, patting Sonny’s shoulder as he walked past him and left the bar. 

Almost in a daze, Sonny turned and walked back to the table where Barba was still sitting. 

“So, how many times did he mention his father?” He asked once Sonny sat down. 

“Oh, uh, just once, I think.” Sonny answered, staring at a stain on the table instead of looking at Barba. 

“Wow, that must be a record for him. Uh, Carisi?” Sonny looked up as Barba said his name, the confusion in his voice pulling his curiosity out. “You forgot the drinks.”

“Shit, sorry Rafael, I’ll go..” he trailed off, panic setting in as he stood up. That was the first time he had called him Rafael. Judging from the way Barba was looking at him, he didn’t mind. 

“No, it’s alright.” Barba glanced down at his watch. “It’s getting late, we should call it a night.” 

They left the bar, Sonny listening as Barba spoke about his next case until they stopped at the corner of the street. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Carisi. Goodnight.” Barba said, before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Sonny stood still, mind rushing as he watched him walk away until he decided it was finally time. 

“Hey, Barba!” He called after him, jogging to catch up with him. 

Barba turned on the spot, wondering what Sonny had forgotten. 

“Do you wanna go for dinner tomorrow night?” He asked before he could change his mind. “Uh, with me.” 

Barba didn’t react at first, and Sonny felt the pit in his stomach grow as the seconds passed, feeling like hours as the pair stood in the cold street. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Barba said finally, a grin spreading across his face. 

“Is that a yes?” Sonny asked, relief spreading through him. 

“Yes, it’s a yes.” Barba turned and began to walk away again, calling over his shoulder as he went, “You can pick me up at 7!”


End file.
